Light emitting diodes (“LED”) are typically mounted on a printed circuit board (“PCB”) and wired to the PCB. LEDs generate a great deal of heat during operation, which, if not transferred from the LEDs, can detrimentally impact the efficiency of the LEDs. Heat generation in a closed fixture can be particularly problematic and removal of such heat from the fixture even more challenging.